ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Homer's Night Out (The Simpsons Guy)
''Homer's Night Out is the nineth episode of ''The Simpsons Guy's second season. It was written by Jon Vitti and directed by Rich Moore. In the episode, Bart orders a mail-order spy camera, which he uses to secretly take a photograph of Homer dancing with an exotic belly dancer. Marge makes Homer apologize to the exotic dancer to teach Bart that women are not objects. Sam McMurray guest stars as Gulliver Dark. Plot Bart purchases a miniature spy camera from a mail-order catalog and uses it to take candid photos around the house. Later, Homer tells Marge he is going to a bachelor party for a co-worker, Eugene Fisk. While Homer is gone, Marge decides to take the children to the Rusty Barnacle, a seafood restaurant where (unknown to her) the bachelor party is well under way. A sexy belly dancer named Princess Kashmir arrives at the party and invites Homer on stage to dance with her. On the way to the restaurant bathroom, Bart wanders into the bachelor party room and eagerly snaps a picture of Homer and Kashmir. Bart brings the picture to school and gives a copy of it to Milhouse, who promptly gets requests from other students for a copy of the picture. It is not long before everyone in Quahog has one and Marge sees a copy of the picture at her aerobics class and is furious. When Homer gets home that day, Marge immediately shoves the picture in his face and demands an explanation. At that point, Bart inadvertently reveals that it was his picture, angering both his parents. After sending Bart to his room, Marge emotionally kicks Homer out of the house. Homer spends the night at Quagmire's house. The next day, Homer goes home to apologize to Marge. To his surprise, he learns that what upset her most was not what he did, but that Bart saw it and will one day misconstrue it as a sign that it is okay to treat women like sex objects. She insists that he take Bart to meet Princess Kashmir so that Bart can see for himself that she is more than just a stripper. Left with no alternative, Homer and Bart scour the strip clubs of Quahog to find Princess Kashmir. Eventually, they track her down at the Sapphire Lounge. Homer introduces himself and Bart to Kashmir, who is preoccupied with getting on stage for her performance, though she understands what Homer is trying to get through for his son. Without knowing it, Homer accidentally finds himself on stage at the burlesque show. Homer is about to be thrown offstage when the audience recognize him as him from the picture. The audience applauds and Homer gets caught up in the fanfare and starts dancing with the showgirls, until he sees Bart and realizes what he is supposed to do. Homer stops the show and successfully manages to make a plea to the audience to treat women with respect. Marge, who is in the audience, accepts Homer's apology and the two make up. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Mr. Burns, Charlie *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Millhouse van Houten, Nelson Muntz *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown, Jr., John Herbert, Bruce *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Maggie Roswell as Princess Kashmir, Maude Flanders, Helen Lovejoy *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *Jan Hooks as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Pamela Hayden as Martin Prince *Sam McMurray as Gulliver Dark Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes